Marry Me
by CherryBlossom465
Summary: She was sent there to marry the wealthy son of the Uzumaki family to save her village from plummeting into dispare, will they fall in love, will the elders approve of her? NaruSaku InoSasu
1. Chapter 1

**So big shout out and thank you to Chmartin-Panda Productions for coming up with this amazing concept and for letting me put my spin on the amazing idea they had. If you haven't then I highly recommend going to their page and checking out their story Arranged Marriage, it's light hearted and full of fluff and who doesn't love a good fluffy story! **

The Village if Konoha was rapidly going downhill, riots took over the streets as the policed tried to keep the peace. While the village was known for its strides in the medical world, outside of that it was plummeting, their alliances were pulling their backing one by one and every day the people of Konoha grew angrier and angrier. A few months ago an ambassador for a small monk village was killed while under the protection of a Konoha ninja and they haven't been able to recover since.

"You want me to what?" seventeen year old Sakura stood in front of her teacher dumbfounded.

"I want you to marry the son of the leader in the Whirlpool Village forming an alliance between the leaf and the Whirlpool." She crossed her hands waiting for her pupil to say something, she knew it couldn't be easy but she was the best fit for the job, she was on track to surpass her and at such a young age Sakura could be the greatest medic the lands have ever seen.

"Why me, why not someone of actual noble blood, I'm sure they don't want a commoner like me marrying their son." She was nothing, she didn't come from a clan with any special talents, her parents weren't even ninja but it was something she'd wanted to do since she was kid so of course they let her.

"You are on track to surpass me and I came from a family of noble blood Sakura, you came from nothing and look at where you are today, I know it's not an easy decision to make but it's the only thing I can do to keep the leaf from plummeting further into the darkness." Sakura looked outside at the billows of black smoke leaving homes and businesses in her village and her heart sank, they couldn't take another blow.

"I'll do." Tsunade smiled softly at her young student, getting up from her desk she walked around wrapped her in her arms.

"You're so brave Sakura, and I think for you for this more than I'll ever be able to show you. Go home and pack your thinks, you'll be leaving tonight." She broke the hug looking terrified.

"I won't have time to say goodbye to anyone." Tsunade placed her hands on her shoulders making her look up at her.

"Sakura, no one can know what's going on and as soon as it's announced I'll send everyone to see you I promise." She nodded leaving her office she moved through the village avoiding the streets.

Climbing through her window she sealed her things in scrolls and placing those in her bag, she took one more look around her apartment sadness was setting in. It wasn't much to look at but it was her home, it was small but cozy and there were a lot of good memories here. She went back to the tower; Tsunade snuck her out through an underground tunnel.

"You'll be okay Sakura I promise, write everyday and I'll write you back; take care of yourself like I know you can and I'm going to try and come a few days after you get there but I have to get things settled here." She hugged her student one more time before closing the door on the carriage.

The sun was setting meaning she would arrive at the village by morning, she was in a black hoodie and jeans to keep the cool night air at bay. She had the hood pulled up hiding her face and most of her pink hair, her hair in a braid that fell to one side. She looked out of the back window watching the village she loved burn and slowly die.

She didn't realize she fell asleep until they were right outside of the village, looking out of the window she could see a bridge about 4 miles long connecting the island to the main land. The island itself looked like something out of a magazine, the sun was shining down on the village perfectly, as they go closer the water was so clear you could see straight down to the bottom. The streets were full of happy travelers and what she assumed were locals as well, it was something she hadn't seen in a long time.

The traveled up the long drive to the house directly on the beach, the house was made of stone most likely to keep it cool on the hot summer days. It was only noon and it was already hot enough outside for her to peel on her hoodie, she stepped out of the carriage throwing her duffle bag over her shoulder walking to the front door when it opened suddenly as a bubbly red head came running out.

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you!" she wrapped her arms around the timid girl, "Tsunade told me all about you but I must you are pretty than she said you were."

_That's nice, I wonder what she said about me in her letters._

**Probably told them about your big ass forehead, or how skinny you are, or my favorite one; you know the fact that you have no chest.**

"It's nice to meet you M'lady." She bowed showing her respect to the bubbly woman.

"Oh no dear just call me Kushina, there's no reason to be so formal. Now lets get you inside so you can meet my husband." She gaver her bag and hoodie to a servant who took it to her room, she followed her to the back patio where the breeze off the ocean felt nice against her hot skin.

"Dear, this is Sakura the girl that Tsunade told us about."

**Oh wow he's gorgeous, if his son is anywhere as handsome as he is I think I'm going to like it here.**

_You're drooling. _ She mentally rolled her eyes at her inner self but she did have a point he was handsome, his blonde hair and blue eyes made it that much harder for her to look away.

"Nice to meet you Sakura, you can call me Minato, I hope you journey here was an easy one." She nodded, as she took a small plate Kushina made for her.

"It was nice; I ended up sleeping for most of it." She smiled taking a bite of the sandwich.

"I know you just got here, but can you tell me the status of the Leaf village?" he set his pen down looking up at her.

Her heart sank as the memory of the smoke flashed through her mind, "When I left it was slowly burning, houses, businesses, and car were being set on fire by the people rioting in the streets. The travels stopped coming, the missions are thinning rapidly so we're losing ninja to other villages."

"It's worse than what I thought it was, that's probably why Tsunade had you leave at night so no one would see you." Picking up his pen he jotted a few things down.

Sensing a drop in her mood Kushina spoke up, "Now dear we can talk about this late, but Sakura would you like to go meet my son? He's out on the beach with the younger kids."

She smiled softly, "I'd like but would it be okay if I changed?"

She was led to her room where she quickly changed out of her jeans into a light blue pair of cotton shorts and a simple white t-shirt. She made her way back down stairs and followed Kushina out on the beach; she kicked her shoes off leaving them by the house.

"This area right here is our personal beach, we use it a lot during the festival for the guests that come to see us, but other than that kids just run loose going where but mainly down my docks. Naruto likes to wind surf; it's something he's pretty good at." The red head smiled holding on to her sun hat as the breeze picked up for a second.

"Mommy!" a little girl shouted running towards Kushina, "Mommy, mommy come look at what I made!"

They walked over to the little sand castle she was working so hard on, "It's beautiful Midoriko." The little girl beamed at her mother's approval, the little girl was small with long red hair just like her mother. Sakura guessed that she was around five or six, he little toothy smile was contagious showing off her missing front tooth.

"Mommy who's that?" she pointed at Sakura, who smiled softly at the little girl.

"This is Sakura; she's going to be your new big sister soon." The little girl hide behind her mother, she was obviously a shy little thing, "Where are you brothers?"

The little girl pointed to the black and orange sail gliding through the water, she could see two kids of equal size one sitting on the front of the board and the other hugging his leg. The tall blond had perfect control of the board as he turned in and out of the whirl pools, his blonde hair blew in the wind; she was memorized. The boy spotted his mother on the beach; he turned the board making his way towards her, both boy jumped off the board running to hug their mom just as the little girl did. As they got closer she realized they were twins taking more after their father both with blonde hair and blue eyes, Naruto followed after them leaning in giving his mom a gentle hug as well.

"What brings you our here?" he asked stepping away, his eye landing on the shy pinkette standing behind his mom.

_Oh my stars in heaven he's gorgeous, is everyone in this family insanely good looking?_

**I'm starting to think the same thing.**

_If you screw this up I will never ever talk to you again._

**That would be nice.**

He looked the girl up and down, her green eyes sparkled in the sun complimenting her pink hair, the loose strand framed her face as she smiled at him. Her chest was on the smaller side so was her waist but her hips we're perfect along with her legs, to him she was gorgeous. He was so used to the over tanned, and over done girls that ran around the island that he forgot what natural beauty was, he walked over shaking her hand. He smiled as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she looked him up and down.

His body was that of a gentle giant; his abs were defined with a tattoo on his stomach, his shoulders were broad as he stood tall in front of her, "Why don't we leave you kids alone to get to know each other."

Before she could protest she scurried away, "Uh hi?"

He smiled, "Don't be nervous, I don't bite."

She relaxed a little as they started walk back towards his board, "So what do you think of this whole arranged marriage thing?"

He asked one the servants to watch the kids for a few so they could talk, "it's something that needs to be done, I would have liked to meet someone on my own but that's what happens when you're family is wealthy."

"I understand the part about finding someone on your own not so much the whole wealthy part." She laughed a little, letting the cool water wash over her feet.

"Want to go out on the water with me?" her eyes widened a little, as she looked out at the crashing waves.

"I've never done anything close to windsurfing." She laughed nervously; he waved for her to follow to him to the dock.

"Paddle board, just sit on the front and I'll do the work." He smiled walking towards the end of the dock.

_You better get on the board with him._

**I'm not dressed to go out on the water!**

_You're wearing a sports bar just take your shirt off and go!_

Taking a deep breath she took off her shirt showing her black sports bra, walking over he helped on her on the big board and started paddling out. Her back was facing him, he watched as she looked down in water amazed by just how clear it was. She smiled as the fish swam around; she looked back at him blushing slightly embarrassed by how amused she was by a simple fish, but he didn't care. He was happy she was enjoying herself even a little bit; he knew she was afraid of staying here and marrying someone she just met. The only reason it was a little easier for him was because this was his home, he didn't have to give up nearly as much as she did.

He found a good place to stop, sitting down he tapped her shoulder pointing out, "Oh wow."

She looked beyond the whirl pools where the sky and the sea met, both so blue you almost couldn't tell the difference, she slowly turned around on the board; he held out an arm in case she needed something to steady herself, "So what do you think?"

"Of you or the island?" she asked smiling.

"Both."

"Well, you see nice which is a plus, I honestly thought I was going to get stuck with a spoiled rich kid with no morals." She looked back at the beach taken back by the true beauty of the island; from out here she could see the lush trees that spotted the islands.

"Well I do have some morals." He laughed.

"Well, well if it isn't Naruto." A raven haired boy came right up to them with an over tanned red head sitting on his board.

Sakura looked at Naruto raising a brow, "Can I help you with something Sasuke?"

Sasuke's parents were the only Uchiha's to leave Konoha way before everything started going to hell, "So is this the pathetic thing you're going to marry?"

Sakura sat straight up, looking at Naruto she with a smirking gracing her lips; he watched as she extended her leg her toes touching the side of his board. She flashed her pearly white as Sasuke just before flipping his board sending both him and his date into the water.

"Oops." She shrugged her shoulders as Naruto lost it.

"That was awesome." He laughed.

The red headed girl popped up shrieking, "MY HAIR!"

"What the hell was that?!" Sasuke yelled flipping the board back over pulling himself up not bothering to help the pissed off red head, he glared as Sakura, "Do you not know who I am?"

She shrugged her shoulders looking him up and down, "If you were someone important I might know who you are but I don't; so I guess that means you're not important."

Growling in frustration he kicked Sakura off the board, "Sasuke."

Naruto growled reaching down he grabbed her arm yanking her back up and onto the board, "Well aren't you a rude one." She mumbled sitting back in her spot.

He watched as she glared at Sasuke, no one other than an Uzumaki ever stood up to a member of the Uchiha family, and here see was giving him hell. She had fight and spunk and that's something he liked about her, they watched as he paddled away with the whining red head still crying about her hair getting yet.

"Sorry." She looked down embarrassed of her actions, "One thing I seem to have gotten from Lady Tsunade was her temper."

"Don't apologize, I like it. No one has ever stood up to a member of the Uchiha family other than mine and that was pretty awesome." He laughed.

She smiled, "So I take it you guys don't get along?"

He shook his head, "My dad and his dad had a falling out about how to run the island and decided to leave it up to the people and they chose my dad instead of his."

"Oh, so his ego was hurt by that I take it?" He laughed again.

"Something like that, we we're friends awhile ago but he also stole a girlfriend of mine as well." Her face softened as she listened to him talk.

"That's shitty, there's more than enough woman on this island for him to chase, and I don't like people like that. I'm sorry he did that to you." He smiled waving it off.

"She wasn't all that great anyways." He laughed, "What about you, did you leave a boyfriend behind?"

She laughed, "Yeah right, no guy would look at me twice back at home. I'm shorter than most girls, I'm skinnier than most girls and I don't have the body type they are looking for."

"I'd be a little disappointed if you looked like every girl here, to me you're perfect." She could feel the heat rising in her face as he smiled at her.

He stood up leaving her dumbfounded as he started to go back to the docks.

_Oh my god he just said you were perfect, you need to fuck him and him to put a baby inside you! _

**That's a little extreme don't you think?!  
**_Uh no, he's a blonde Adonis, he thinks YOU'RE perfect and he's a sweetheart. Wrap a ball and chain around his ankle and never let him go!_

**You're absolutely insane.**

_I'm only saying what you're thinking._


	2. Chapter 2

Helping her back into the dock she smiled and thanked him, "Brother look!"

Three kids swarmed around the boy all holding something in their hands, "Look at all the shells we found!"

"Nice, why don't we use them to decorate a sand castle?" The kid cheered and ran to a vacant spot close to their house and start digging in the sand.

"Are those the only siblings you have?" She asked walking along side him.

"Yes, Midoriko is 4 she's just big for her age, the twins are 6, Koji is the one with pony tail and Taki is the one with the shorter blond hair." She watched as the kids took turns bringing wet sand to their castle.

"We're going to need more shells!" Midoriko demanded, and with a smile she went to collect more.

"I'll help you." She smiled softly following the energetic girl to the water line, looking around something she might like.

"All the best shells are out there." She pointed out to the water, "but I'm too little to get any."

She smiled bending down getting eye to eye with the little girl, "Lucky for you I'm not too little, I just need a pair of goggles and I'll go look."

She smiled running to get a paid of goggles for her, she turned around to see Naruto walking over with the little girl dancing happily around his feet, hand her the simple pair "Be careful, the undertow is bad over there so stay away from that spot."

He pointed out a few places not to go, "Thank you, I'll be alright." She smiled walking out into the water, but stopped when the little girl handed her a small drawstring bag to the shells in.

Diving under She was finding a lot of junks shells, grabbing a few she moved along the bottom of the ocean trying to find something a little different, finding a few sand dollars as well she pushed off the bottom letting momentum carry her to the surface.

Helping his siblings build their castle he kept one eye out on the ocean watching for a spot of pink to pop up every few minutes, he was already devolving a soft spot for the girl even though she's only been here for a few hours but already showing she's much different than the girls that roamed the beaches here. He saw her come up a third time, going back under he started to mentally count the time just by watching her he figured she could hold her breath for a maximum of five minutes.

Finding what she wanted she made her way to say the shore loosing her footing a little a waves crashed behind her, she felt a strong arm circle around her waist keeping her upright. She smiled up at Naruto as he helped get back to dry land, "Thanks."

"It's rough if you're not use to it, find anything good?"

"I did find this." She said smiling pulling out a Conch she'll.

"Nice, she's going to love this." He smiled calling her over.

"Oh wow, thank you!" She dances around as Sakura handed her the little bag full of different shells.

The went by and soon the sun was setting, she was starting to feel tired after the long day. He gave her his towel wrapping it around her shoulders as the walked up the wooden path to the house, she shivered slightly as the temperature started to drop due to the sun going down.

"I hope everyone had fun!" Kushina smiled at the tired girl when she walked through the door, "Clare will take you to your Sakura so you can wash up before dinner."

Following the dark haired maid to her room, after saying thank you she shut the door pulling out her scrolls she unpacked her clothes putting them up in the dark oak dresser, her room was decorated with pinks and purples with flowers all around. The bed had a canopy with pink and purple clothes tied back, walking into the bathroom there was a stand up shower and also a garden tub, with another door for the toilet. Choosing the shower she quickly washed the salt, sand and grime away, drying her hair and slipping into a pair of black yoga pants and a simple red v-neck she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her face was a little red from all the sun she got today, her long hair flowed down just below he shoulder blades.

There was a soft knock on her door pulling her away from the mirror, "oh hey."

"Figured I could walk you to the dining room if you'd like." She smiled at the blonde nodding her head.

"I'd like that." She walked along side him, he was now clothed in a simple orange shirt and black cargo shorts.

"My room is literally right next to yours so if you need anything don't hesitate to come get me."

"Well aren't you just a gentleman, nice to know chivalry hasn't died yet." He flashed a toothy grin opening the door for her to the dining room.

"After you."

Dinner went smoothly, there a lot of laughs and Kushina telling stories of a younger and wilder Naruto. After dinner was over he walked her back to her room, once she shit the door he head to his fathers office.

"So how are you liking her so far?" Sitting down in a chair in front of his desk.

"She's a sweetheart, Midoriko seems really taken with her." He didn't know what else to say, she hasn't been there but a full day.

"That's surprising, your sister doesn't like anyone." He laughed lightly.

"I don't know how she smiles, she gave up her whole life to move to another village to marry someone she doesn't know. I thought she'd be more upset or more afraid than she is or at least what she's showing."

"From what I've heard Sakura is a very strong girl both physically and mentally, that's one of the reasons Tsunade chose her. She knew that Sakura could handle it better than anyone, all we can do now is make her feel welcome and pray the elders will approve."

"You know they won't, they want someone of noble blood and she came from a simple trade family, it doesn't matter to me where she came from but they do." He leaned back in the chair looking over at his dad.

"I've looked over her file and she's something else, she on track to surpass Tsunade herself and she's only 17. Super human strength, amazing charka control, and enough medical knowledge to be a walking hospital. If we back her the elders will have a harder time saying no, but that's only if you think she's going to make a good fit. This might be an arranged married but you still have a say."

He left his dads office walking back to his room, opening the door he flopped on his bed looking up at the ceiling, finally drifting off to sleep.

Over the last few weeks she poked, she was insulted and she was slowly falling into a depression. Naruto did his best to offset the uncomfortable positions she was put in, he always smiled at her and held her hand giving it a light squeeze to try and comfort her but sometimes it wasn't enough. Like now, she was staring at two red doors that lead to the elders, today was the day and she felt sick to her stomach.

Her hair was lightly curled, she was in a subtle baby blue dress with a fitted top the rest flowing down around her feet with a white shawl covering her shoulders. Naruto stood next to her in her in a black suit, his was still a spiky mess and looked over at her smiling, "You've got this."

She walked in after Naruto both standing in front of a table with five elderly men and women sitting and staring daggers through her very soul. He stood next to her resting his right hand in the small of her back, she looked over and smiled at him.

"She's so pale.

"She's too skinny!"

"She doesn't even have noble blood!"

"Did Tsunade send us this girl as a joke?!"

_Well this is a tough crowd, they do realize that we can hear everything they're saying right? _

**Something tells me that they don't really care.**

"Minato, are you really considering this?" One elder asked.

"I am, she may not have noble blood but she's come from a family that had no ninja background, and with that being said she's been able to rise in the ranks of her village. She's a Jounin, she's a field medic trained to be a mobile hospital as well as trained to defend herself in close combat. She's inherited Lady Tsunade's monstrous strength, for a girl who came from a ordinary family we feel like the strides she's made prove that she is the right choice for our family." He spoke with such confidence in her abilities, he was sure she would make a good fit and she was starting to believe it too.

"Come here my dear." An elderly woman waved her closer and she obeyed stepping closer to the table the lady stood up and walked around using her cane, she pushed Sakura's bangs aside revealing her purple diamond, "Oh my, I never that I would see this again up close."

She turned to face her peers as she spoke, "This ordinary girl has the Byakugō seal, something that not even I could achieve in my prime, I believe this girl would and can hold her own and be a strong addition to this family."

She stepped back as the elderly lady sat back down, he wrapped his arm around waist giving her a small squeeze and a big smile, "Naruto, how do you feel about this girl."

He looked over at her and smiled, "She's different, she's strong, she's outspoken, and she's everything I would look for in a wife." Her heart fluttered as he spoke, "I'm the short time I've gotten to know he she's shown me things I didn't know were possible, she's tough on the outside but she's got a big heart and a kind souls and I think it would be a mistake if she was turned away."

They were sent outside so the elders and Minato could talk, they stood in the hallway for what felt like a life time. She couldn't help but start pacing the sound of heels clicking against the floor as she moved, "Come here."

Naruto pulled her into a hug holding her in place, she wrapped her arms around afraid to let go. Over the weeks they had gotten closer, he couldn't imagine life here without her. She was a little ray of sunshine in home, everything was always the same until she came into his life. From laying out on a board together to going to the movies and watching a horrible comedy, there's nothing about her or this situation that he would change.

Kushina and his siblings joined them, "Anything yet?"

Naruto shook his head still holding onto the nervous girl, part of him was doing it to comfort her while the other was doing it to keep himself calm. He's never been this nervous about something before so it was a knee feeling to him.

Minato opened the door and stepped out, he kept a straight face as all eyes were on him, "Sakura, do you like living here?"

Taken aback by question his question, "Of course."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you'll be staying with us for a very long time."

"Wait you mean-" Naruto looked from his father to her back to his father.

"They approve." She smiled as everyone in the room erupted in cheers of joy.

"Oh Sakura, welcome to the family honey." Kushina wrapped her in a tight hug, tears flowing down their cheeks.

"Since Naruto is 18 and she is only 17 they can't get married just yet but we can announce the engagement."

They walked outside along the beach, she left his jacket at the house unbuttoning revealing his white under shirt, the breeze moved the soft flowing fabric of her dress around as the stood next each other watching the waves crash on the shore.

"In a year we're going to be husband and wife." She said it slowly letting it sink in.

"I think I could live with that." She smiled pulling her closer.

"I think I could too." Looking up standing on her tippy toes as he leaned down cupping her face they finally kissed.

"Glad to see you two are getting along." Breaking the kiss she turned to see someone she thought she wouldn't see again for a long time.

"Lady Tsunade." She breathed, grinning from ear to ear she ran hugging her former teacher.

"You look amazing Sakura, happy looks good on you." Naruto walked over hugging her as well, "You're just as handsome as ever, you better take good care of this one."

He smiled placing his arm around her shoulder kissing her forehead, "That's definitely a promise I can keep."

"Oh I brought another little surprise." She smiled, looking around Tsunade she saw her best friend.

"Ino!"'she yelled grabbing her dress she ran up the wooden pathway hugging her best friend.

"I've missed you forehead." Tear of joy streamed down their faces as they hugged.

"Go change, and meet me back out here okay?" Naruto asked as he walked by them into the house.

"Oh my, he's hot." Covering her mouth as he walked by them, "You seriously hit the jackpot."

Rolling her eyes and laughing, "Come on." She pushed her friend inside so they could change.

Ino came back out in a tiny purple bikini, Sakura rolled her eyes when she saw her best friend. She was in a simple mint green bikini her top covering her chest and a pair of pink mini shorts covering her lower half.

_I know you've missed her but does she really have to act like a hoe in front of your future husband and in-laws? _

**It's Ino, it wouldn't be her if she didn't.**

"Well what do we have here." She froze when she heard his voice as Ino places her hand on her hip and twirled her blond hair around her finger.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, she couldn't stand the Uchiha brat.

"Certainly not you." He by looking Ino up and down as he passed.

"Is everyone on this island hot?" She laid her towel down next to Sakura's using her arms to prop herself she started soaking up the sun.

"He's an asshole." She mumbled

"But a hot one, if I can I get him in bed before I leave I would be just fine with that." Sakura blushed at her statement, "Oh I forgot sweet little Sakura is virgin."

"That I like the sound of." Naruto walked by grinning ear to ear after hearing Ino's statement.

"Oh my stars, Ino!" She hissed watching him make his way to the dock.

Ino laughed, "You act like it isn't obvious."

"How is it obvious, it's not obvious." Suddenly feeling a little attacked.

_It's so obvious. _

**No one asked you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly she felt self-conscious, she looked out on the water seeing his orange back sail glide through the water effortlessly. She couldn't help but wonder if she was really even his type, she hasn't seen anyone like her on the island so far. She was skinnier than most, he muscles were more defined than the others, and her curves were definitely smaller than the rest. She laid on her back with her eyes closed, still deep I thought, "Have either of you seen Naruto?" She opened her eyes to a see a pale eyed girl looking down at her.

"He's out on the water, who are you?" Ino asked, sitting up to eye the new comer.

"Hinata Hyuga." She bowed making her way to the dock, they watched as Naruto was making his way back.

"Who the hell is she." Ino crosses her arms, she didn't approve of the blue haired girl.

"Obviously the oldest daughter of the Hyuga clan, they're supposed to be the third strongest clan in the nations. Falling behind the Uchiha's." They watched as the girl slowly walked up to the blonde and pull him into a hug.

She felt something in the pit of her stomach as the two started talking, they walked back to the house bypassing her completely.

_That was so rude! _ Her inner self growled

"Ah, the one that got away." They turned to see the youngest Uchiha boy standing in front of them, "I see she's come back to claim the prize she left behind."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked as he sat at the end of her towel.

"Hinata Hyuga was Naruto's first love, he did everything he could to make that one happy, even followed her around like a lost puppy. Until she just up and left him for someone else one day, he's never really recovered from that heart break." He watched as the two came back she was now dressed in her swimsuit, "he's not even going to give you an ounce of attention while she's around."

"Why would you even tell me this?" Fighting the year that threatened to fall.

"To save you the trouble of chasing after him, we didn't get off to the best start and I know what this looks but think of it as an apology gift. He's always loved her, she's always been his weakness, arranged married or not he'll never love you like he's loved her."

"That's so mean!" Ino yelled slapping his shoulder, "Sakura-" she looked over but her friend was already making her way up the wooden path to go inside.

"I didn't really do it to be mean, I've chased after someone who wouldn't love me like they loved someone else and I lost myself because of it. You're friend is nice, and I was mean to her at first but I don't want to see her self destruct like I did." Taken by his words she couldn't help but believe him.

"Why did she leave him for someone else?" She had to know, and now that Sakura wasn't here she could ask.

"The boy was wealthier, and more powerful or so that was the rumor. Naruto wasn't enough for her even though he did everything he could to make her happy." They looked out seeing the two were now on the water wind surfacing together and the sight made her blood boil.

"How do you know all of this, I thought you two hated each other." Peeling her eyes from the sight out there to focus on his dark eyes.

"I use to be his best friend believe it or not. She told him it was me but it wasn't, I loved another girl but that's not important, but she told him I was the other man and our friendship ended soon after that. There was nothing I could do convince him that she was lying because to him that girl can do no wrong."

"And here I thought they looked happy together when I saw them, could he be pretending?" She asked, her heart sank as she thought of her friend. The breeze moving her hair from covering here left eye only for a second.

"I don't think he's pretending, but something about your first love coming back into the picture can make you lose your mind."

The day didn't stop just because the pinkette locked herself in her room, people came to check on her but she didn't really feel like talking. Just when she was starting to feel something for him his ex comes back into town suddenly, and she was starting to feel something she's never felt before; jealously.

_You shouldn't be jealous of her! _Her inner self raged.

**Why not? He still loves her? **

_But she left him, how much hold do you think she could really have on him after breaking his heart like that? _

Rolling her eyes she walked out on the balcony, the curtains softly blowing in the breeze, as she looked out she could see the pair sharing a board together and Ino and Sasuke were sitting together on the beach, deep in their conversation.

**Obviously a lot. **

Her heart sank even more as she watched the two from he should tell there was still some chemistry between the two. The heart was a strong but fragile thing, she always prided herself in being closed off only focusing on her work but here she finally let down her guard down and now she was sitting in her room pouting like a naïve child.

As the sun went down Ino went off somewhere with Sasuke, she had knocked on the door before leaving but she didn't answer, as she laid there she could hear the door to Naruto's room open and close.

"Naruto." She heard the girl soft voice fill her ears, she really shouldn't be listening but she had to know.

"Hinata, we can't do this." He pushes the girl away, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Why not, you told me you'd wait for me." Anger rose in her voice, "You said you would always love, don't tell me you fell for that pitiful pink haired girl."

"She has a name and its-" he was interrupted as she continued.

"You really think the elders are going to let you marry a filthy peasant after there hear that I've come back for you? I'm a royal and I always get what I want Naruto, she's a no body from a village who's slowly falling into its last days. She should just go home, you'll never love her like you love me and you know so why strong her along?"

She pulled herself away from the wall, she couldn't stand to hear anything else. She was right they wouldn't pick her over someone who is royalty and she was better suited for the role of his wife. She was only here for an alliance and nothing more, but that would surely be called off if they could have the Hyuga instead. Running a hand through her long pick hair she pulled it back into a ponytail, grabbing her bag she only packed a few things.

_You aren't about to do what I think you are. _

**Going back home, yes I am.**

_You can't just leave and not figh- _

**Shut up! For once I don't want hear anything else from you!**

She jumped from the balcony to the roof, moving along quickly so she wouldn't be spotted, stopping once to glance back at the beautiful two story house she vanished into the night.

Ino walked through the front door, "Ino have you seen Sakura?" Kushina looked worried and followed the blond up to Sakura's room, "is she okay? I haven't really seen her all day and when I brought her something to eat she didn't answer."

"She's been a little upset today, I'm sure she's fine." She knocked on the door waiting fir answer that never came, rolling her eyes she opened the door to an empty room, "What the hell."

"Lady Tsunade!" Ino called down the hallways pulling the busy blonde from her room.

"What is it Ino?" She walked up placing her black framed glasses on her head.

"Is Sakura with you?" Kushina asked, "Oh maybe she's with Naruto."

"I haven't seen her all day, well not since you two went to lay out on the beach." Kushina knocked on Naruto's door as they watched it crack open.

"Is Sakura in there with you?" She watched her son turn to look at someone, growing impatient she pushed the door open to see a half naked girl in his bed, "Naruto!"

"It's not what you think we didn't even do anything, but obviously Sakura's not in here. What's going on?"

"Oh god she left." Ino grabbed a little note that was laying on her bed.

"Does it say where?" Kushina looked at the paper, "Why would she leave I thought she liked it here with us."

"There's only one place she would've gone and that was back to the Leaf." Tsunade rubbed her temples trying to make sense of why she would just up and leave.

"This is your fault!" Ino yelled slapping Naruto, he hissed as her hand made contact, "if you were running around with your little whore you would've noticed she was upset!"

"Who are you calling a whore?!" Hinata yelled crossing her arms over her chest.

"I mean it's obvious at this point you're the only one running around the house half naked! You left him for someone else and now all of the sudden you want him back, why?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you, I came back for Naruto and with her out of the picture the elders won't have to choose, not like they would pick her anyways she a nobo-" the slap caused everyone around to stop and stare.

"She was already chosen and even if they didn't pick her like hell I would let my son marry some money grubbing whore like yourself. She may not have come from a noble family but she was a very loving and kind hearted girl, something you are not. Get out of my house before I have you thrown out!" Kushina yelled, Naruto just stared at his mom in fear. If there was one person he was afraid of, it would be her.

"Whoa, you go momma Uzumaki." Ino couldn't help but smile as she watched Hinata slink back and make he way to the door.

"That's not going to go over very with the lord of the Hyuga clan." Placing her hands together regaining some composure, "We have to send someone to go get here, she can't travel those roads alone. They're dangerous at night."

"At this point I feel sorry for whoever decided she would be a good target, I watched her send a man through a wall after he grabbed her ass." Ino smiled at the memory, "and then went on to order her food like it never happened."

"I'll go." Without waiting for approval he disappeared.

She made it to the bridge, "Sakura!" She turned around, her sad green eyes landed on Naruto, "Where are you going?"

"Home." She answered coldly.

"Sakura, this is your home." Placing his hand on her shoulders, "Ino told me you were upset and I'm sorry I didn't notice."

"Why do you even care you have Hinata back, there's no room for me." Trying pull away from he grasp.

"I was caught up in the moment, I haven't seen her in a very long but that want was still there. I'm not going to stand here and tell you that I didn't feel something when I did, but the more time I spent with her the happiness dissipated and I felt nothing but misery and sadness. I loved her, I really did and I everything to her and she didn't appreciate any of it and I didn't realize that until she left." She couldn't help but look up at him as he spoke, "I didn't mean to ignore you and I don't want you to leave Sakura, I enjoy having you around. You're a breath of fresh air around here, you something different, something unique and I don't want to loose you."

"I heard what she said about me." Tears fell from her eyes slowly, "I didn't think it would bother me much when I got here but I hear everyone whispering on how I shouldn't be here and there are better choices than me a nobody and maybe everyone is right. I'll never fit in with your family or your lifestyle, I'm a medic, I'm a ninja, I don't know how to just sit still and do nothing."

He wiped the tears away holding her cheeks softly, "That's one thing I love about you Sakura, and here soon you'll be an established Whirlpool ninja. It's just going to take a little to have everything transferred, I don't care what everyone thinks. What I think is the only thing that matters and I'm sure you'll fit it in just fine."

"I feel so stupid."'she looked down at her feet embarrassed, "I've been afraid of everything since I got here, I'm afraid of getting married in a year, I'm afraid of not being able to live up for the role like everyone seems to believe I can. I was looking for a reason to run and she gave a reason to run away, and I'm sorry."

"I understand, you have a up a lot to come here, I wouldn't hold anything like this against you." He leaned down kissing her forehead softly, "Come on, let's go home."

He grabbed her hand lightly pulling her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder he led her back to the house where she belonged.

_Just think about it, he picked you over a Hyuga._


	4. Chapter 4

**I accidentally uploaded chapter (again) i am so so sorry, knowing me**

**i wasnt paying enough attention at the word count, i do apol again. **

They reached house and Kushina was waiting for them on the porch and she was ready to read Sakura the riot but after looking at her she could it wasn't the best time. She simply hugged her and let her go as Naruto pulled her inside and upstairs to his room, he set her aside and pulled her down to lay next to him. She could help but blush a little as he wrapped and arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I'm sorry I over reacted to what she said." She snuggles a little closer.

"She wasn't always like that, she was one of the kindest and sweetest people I've ever met when we were together and then she left and came back. I didn't recognize her, she's someone I've never met." He stared at the ceiling as he spoke.

"I wonder what would make her change so much." She thought out loud.

"Probably her father, he wants her to marry into a wealthy family and he's always had his eyes on me and my family. Hinata and I were best friends growing up and as much as we loved each other we didn't want to get married, she wanted to find someone who loved her for who she was not because she was forced into it and I wanted the same for her. We dated to make her father happy, but I guess somewhere along the way we fell in love but she realized she didn't love me the same I loved her and she left." She sat up looking at him as he spoke, he voice picking up a bit of sadness, "her father was furious when she left and threatened to disown her, it's taken two years for her to finally come back and I could only imagine what he's done to here."

He propped himself up to look at her, her face held concern and sadness, "I wonder if I could talk to her or maybe help." She thought out loud.

He could t help but smile, "she said some horrible things about you and your first thought is to help her?"

"Um." She squirmed slightly under his gaze as he laughed and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"That's why you're amazing Sakura." She grinned from ear to ear blushing hard.

He got up grabbing his shirt he tossed to her, he turned around giving her some privacy as she shed her sweat shirt and shorts leaving her in nothing but his T-shirt and underwear. He was in pajama pants only as he laid back down, she crawled in next to him as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as they drifted off to sleep.

The sun peaked through the curtains hitting Naruto, he stored awake feeling the weight of the pinkette as she was wrapped around him. He smiled softly keeping his arm wrapped around her small waist, they had kicked the blankets off at some point. When he looked down he couldn't help but notice her lacy black panties as she was laying sideways showing off her asset. He reached down pulling at his short to cover her up, he could only imagine how she would react when she woke up and he couldn't help but smile a little more.

She stirred her eyes fluttered open she looked up and smiled at him, "good morning."

"Morning." They stretched and moved to get up.

"Go get your swim suit." She looked at him slightly confused but did as she was told.

She was in her bathing suit with a simple sheer light blue cover over her jade green suit.

He was in a black T-shirt and orange trunks as he exited her room and quickly grabbed her hand running down the hallway.

"Naruto?" She whispered laughing as they ran.

"Come on before everyone wakes up." He smiles as they raced out of the back door.

"Where are going?!" She yelled.

"First we need to make a quick to the store to grab a few things." They ran into the store grabbing some snacks and drinks he placed into he bag, they made their way to a dock a few blocks away. Jumped in first holding his hand out to help her in.

"Are you even allowed to drive this?" She whispered, all he was smile as he put the speed boat in reverse backing out.

She sat in the seat next to him as they made their way around the island. Finally coming to a stop, she looked and saw there a small hidden beach and she smiled.

He stopped the boat dropping the anchors, they jumped out and the water hit his belly button. He held his arms out for her to jump into them, she smiled and rolled her eyes but humored him anyways. He carried her on his shoulder until the water was at his knees, carefully lowering her down she looked at the small black noticing a small cottage in the center.

"Is this yours?" She couldn't help smile.

"Yeah, we need to put a dock here so I can tied up the boat. My parents bought it for me awhile back and said I could use it whenever I was engaged and well were engaged aren't we?" He smiled.

They walked up to the cottage, opening the door everything was covered in a thin layer of dust, the furniture was covered in plastic. The walls were a tan color, it was an open cottage, you had a clean view of the kitchen, living room and dinning room. Down a small hallway you could see the bed room, she walked back surveying the large but cozy room. They was covered in plastic but she pulled back revealing a canopy bed, she smiled as Naruto who was behind her.

"I thought we could stay here for awhile and get away from all the bullshit for a few days." He places his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"That sounds nice." She turned hugging him, "Thank you."

"You relax here, I'm going to run back and get our stuff." He kissed her forehead, and walked out of the cottage leaving her alone with her thoughts.

He went back to his parents house, as he walked in the younger members of the household were still sleeping away. He walked in the kitchen where he knew his mom would be making breakfast.

"Where did you run off too so early this morning?" Kushina smiled at her oldest son.

"I took Sakura to the little cottage, I really want to spend some time with her and I want her to feel comfortable here." He sat down as his mom stopped cooking and turned around.

She smiled at him, "You've always had a very kind and loving heart. I really do like her and I agree with you but I don't want you to isolate yourself either."

"Mom the cottage isn't that far away, and there's a phone so it's not like we couldn't call or you guys couldn't call and come see us." He ran a hand through his blonde hair and she gave him a gentle hug.

"We'll come see you quite often, depending on long you stay I might have to redecorate the place." She clapped her hands together as he rolled his eyes.

He walked upstairs grabbing a bag and shoved some clothes in, he made his way to her room placing her things neatly in the bag. Grabbing her shampoo and other things from the bathroom he walked back down the hallway and outside, throwing their bags into the back of the boat he walked to the store to buy more supplies and things they would need to clean the house.

It was only a 15 minute boat ride from the dock to his little private get away but he felt like taking Sakura in a little tour around the island, he couldn't help but look at her with the wind blowing through her pink hair, he smile seemed even brighter with the sun highlighting her soft face. He pulled into the little private batch it was surround by mountains that seemed to be a perfect circle around the cottages it was one of the reasons his parents bought it.

He could see his further wife wading in the water close to the shore, the water came to her belly button as she walked around in the water. Her hands slowly moving around as she walked, she clipped her like pink up as it messily framed her face. She heard the sound of the boat and looked up and smiled, getting as close as he cloud with out beaching the boat she help unload all their things.

They started to pull the plastic off of the furniture and clean the dust off the counters, floors and walls. Getting the living room and dinning room done they decided to go outside and take a small break. It was hot in the small cottage, they had to keep the windows open to help air out and she was hot. She walked back to the cool water and smiled as she walked deeper cooling herself off, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist as she turned around she turned around their eyes locked. A blush crept into her face as she lifted herself up with his help, she wrapped her legs around his waist while stealing a kiss.

His hand rested on her hips as he kissed her back, breaking the kiss they looked at each other and smiled, "This is nice." She whispered kissing him again, she was starting to feel better and she was starting to forget everything that happened. He brought her to a special place to help her, to be alone with her, to get to know her and her heart was singing.

Their moment was cut short when they heard another boat making its way in, it was his dad "Is everything okay?" She looked at him concerned.

"Dad?" He asked letting go over and making his way over to help anchor the boat, "is everything okay?"

"There's a problem with pirates in the mainlands, were not sure why they're that far inland but I need you and your team to do some recon."

_What the hell are pirates doing on the mainland?_

**Short but sweet, going to continue working out the kinks in the story and ironing out a few loose ends and character flaws. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Sakura speaking to her inner self._

_**Her inner self speaking to Sakura.**_

**I appreciate the comments and criticism that was left and I will work harder on my writing, if you spot any errors or plot holes or anything like that just let me know. Thank you to all of those who are following this story, you mean so much to me, I hope you ,Ike this chapter.**

* * *

Sakura decided to take a little shopping trip around the village, Naruto had been gone for almost at week and she as starting to get bored. She walked out of a shop after getting a new bathing suit she. She spotted Hinata walking her way.

_I wonder what I would ever say to her._

_**You could tell her to fuck off and if she tried that again you'd smash her face into next week.**_

_I could but that would be wrong. _

"Hey Hinata!" She called walking over to the pale eyes girl, Hinata gave her a confused look.

"What do you want?" She said coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you, would you like to get some lunch?" Her greens held hope as Hinata thought about it.

"I don't see what it would hurt." She said as she gave in and walked with Sakura to a BBQ place.

They sat down and order their food, " I don't know where to start but I'll start off by saying I have no hard feelings towards you, I heard everything you told Naruto that night." Hinata looked down at the table as Sakura spoke, "he told me you weren't always like this and that you were one of the sweetest people he's ever met and I would like the chance to get to know that Hinata."

"He really said that?" Her pale eyes held a slight sparkle as she spoke, "so he doesn't hate me then?"

Sakura shook her head, "You were his first love, he could never hate you but we're both worried about you. He told me about the pressure your under to marry someone of royalty and wealth, and that your father has his eyes on him for a long time but that's not what you wanted."

"My father wants to marry me off, he thinks that's the only way I could be useful to the clan. I've never been a very strong fighter and I've always been to soft so he thinks I'm useless." Hinata looked out of the window as little rain droplets started to fall, her eyes grew sad as she continued, "when I came back home he told me about you and Naruto and how you were to marry him for an alliance to keep the Leaf village from falling, he wanted to me to break the marriage up. I didn't want too, and I felt horrible about the things I said about you because I don't even know you and even after I said and did those horrible things your sitting with me and trying to be my friend." Tears fell from her pale eyes, she quickly tried to wipe them away as Sakura got up and wrapped her arms around her.

"People do things they don't want too when they're under pressure, I've seen it a lot back in the Leaf. People are rioting, setting buildings on fire, and fleeing the village because they're scared and they don't know what's going to happen or how long the village will be standing. You were under pressure to do something and you just wanted to please your father, that's not something I can be mad at. I would really like us to be friends and I could see if you wanted to come stay with us so you can get away from your father." She smiled as she finished, sitting back down in her spot.

Their conversation was cut short but a loud bang and civilians running down the streets, they both ran outside as they heard another cannon fire followed by an explosion. The building burst sending boards and rocks flying around them, they ran towards the noise to see two ships just off the shore, their sales were black marked with the classic skull and cross bones in the center. Another bang, followed by another crash as a building fell.

"Someone please help!" A young woman was screaming as she was digging in the ruble, "my son is trapped, please someone help!"

They both ran pulling the young girl out of the way, her hands were covered in mud and cuts a she dug, Sakura grabbed the wall and lifted it so Hinata could dive under and grab the small boy. He was covered in dirt with only minor scraps, Hinata handed the boy to the grateful young mother who ran down the street.

"This is insane, how did they get so close with no one noticing?!" She yelled.

"Half of the support troops were send in land for a recon mission and to help stabilize the Leaf village." Hinata answer, they both looked at each other and their eyes grew wide.

"It was a dummy mission." Sakura rolled her eyes and continued, "and we fell for it, now the island is under minimal security. We can't do much on our own but we can give them a run for their money."

They moved through the street urging people to get to a safer place, they helped any injured or trapped civilians along the way. They reached the end of another street and looked back, it was empty, they were soaked as the light rain turned into a down pour. They walked back through making sure everyone was out as another building fell behind them, they were caked with mud and little cuts from digging people out. The little man power they had were keeping the pirates on beach so they couldn't move in closer.

"Split up, I'll take the street to the east and you west. Meet back up at the hospital?" Sakura asked waiting for answer as Hinata nodded.

_**Splitting up is a horrible idea, you do know that once you split up that's when something bad happens that could've been avoided if you had stayed together right?**_

She rolled her eyes, _I'll be fine._

_**That's what they all say.**_

She turned the corner as hand reached out grabbing her neck and slamming her to the ground, the air was knocked out of her lungs as she coughed and gasped for the air she lost.

_Fuck._

_**Told you so.**_

_Now is not the time!_

She rolled to the side trying to get to her feet when a foot came down slamming into her back, she cried out as she was roughly rolled over on her now sore back. The man standing over her had and eye patch over his left eye, with a long brown beard and long matted brown hair. His white shirt was open showing off his dirty and hair chest, he smiled at her showing his rotting teeth. She wanted to throw up from the smell that entered her nostrils as he bent down getting a better look.

"So you're the new bride to be, I bet they would give up a lot of money for you." He smiled, grabbing her long pink hair and pulled her to her feet.

She stifled the scream as he roughly pulled her down the street, she grabbed at his hand but she was exhausted from helping all the villagers escape. He roughly threw her over his shoulder as he made his way on to the beech, she could see the bloody bodies of both fallen pirates and fellow ninja.

"Sakura!" She turned her head to see Sasuke running towards her, "Hang on Sakura!" He called out to her again.

Shaking her head she struggled against the man she flipped sideways kneeing the pirate in his face, he dropped her with a thud as she rolled she scrambled to her feet in the direction where Sasuke was standing.

"Don't let that bitch get away!" The pirate yelled with blood dripping from his nose.

He reached forward grabbing her hair once again and roughly pulling her back, she hit the sand behind her with a thud. She felt some grab her arm and drag her towards one of the little row boats that were beached on the sand, the water hit her legs as she was thrown in.

The bearded man pushed off and jumped in, he rowed as fast as he could fighting the rough waves. The thunder rolled around them as lightening flashed through the sky, she was thrown over his shoulder again as he climbed the rope ladder. He dropped her on the deck, he hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were bound together. Her vision blurred as another man with a long black beard walked towards her as she laid on the wet deck.

"So this be her eh?" He moved her wet hair from her face as he bent down and grabbed the back of her head to make her look at him, "she's be very petty."

She fought back the tears that were welling up in her eyes, the look of lust in the mans eyes made her sick and her skin crawl as she he touched her. There was only one thing and one person on her mind and he wasn't here and probably wouldn't come for her.

_Naruto.._

* * *

His team raced back to the island, once they arrived his blood ran cold as it was in tatters. The shops that lined the beach were in shambles, the once white sandy beach was stained with blood as the bodies were being moved.

"Naruto!" He turned to the voice that called his name as a dirt covered Hinata ran towards him.

"Hinata?" He grabbed her shoulders as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Sakura was supposed to meet me at the hospital it she never showed, we split up to check the streets for injured people before we headed back but she never came to the hospital." She wiped the tears away as she finished speaking.

His blood ran cold as he left her standing there and raced to his parents house, _please be there, please be there, please be there!_

He burst through the back door to his mother and sibling standing in the kitchen all unharmed, "Naruto." Kushina wrapped her arms around her son.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked hugging her back, he broke the hug and wrapped his younger siblings in a hug a bear hug.

"Everyone is okay here, we went to the panic room down stairs." She patted Midoriko's head as she looked to her oldest son.

"Have you seen Sakura?" He asked, dreading the answer he was about to get.

She shook her head no, "I haven't seen her all week."

The tv crackled to life in the next room as the twins turned it on, "We were attacked by the two ships still sitting in the same spot, we still don't know the reason for the attack nor do we know the extent of the damage done to our beautiful beach side shopping district." The reports voice broke as she he continued to speak, "Were being told that 24 people are confirmed to be dead and another 73 people are injured. It's been a very long time since we've seen an attack like this and I hope it's the last time we see something li-"

The broadcast was cut short as the static revealed another picture, "Naruto!" Sasuke stepped in the front door, his eye blackened with several open cuts.

"They took Sakura, we tri-" He was cut short as a black bearded prate appeared on the tv.

The color drained from his face as the camera panned to Sakura standing next to the railing, "Do ye remember me, Minato Uzumaki killed me dear brother and now I have something that's precious to you and if ye don't want me to kill her ye will bring me money and jewels. Ye have an hour and every ten minutes after that hour we will beat her."

"The brother of Black Bill, Barbossa Black." Minato stood in the door way as he looked at the tv, "Black Bill was threatening to kill your mother when she was pregnant with you, and doing what I had too I killed him before he could hurt her. I never thought that after all these years he'd come back for revenge."

* * *

Her legs were numb making it hard for her to stand, they cut the binds around her ankles so the could drag her where ever they wanted. She looked over the railing as the rough waves crash into the side of the boat, the black bearded man grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground but she refused to make a sound.

He grabbed her chin making her look at him as he smiled a sinister smile, she felt the anger wash over her as she did one of the only things she could do; she spit in his face. She felt the butt of her gun strike her face as an angry hand wrap around her throat, "that was a mistake." He whispered in her ear.

"You think they're going to give you money for me?" She coughed out a laugh as he squeezed a little tighter, "I'm disposable, our marriage was arranged and if you think that he loves me enough to give into your demands than you're even dumber than I though."

His face twisted in anger at her words.

_**Have you lost your mind?! **_

_Maybe._

_**Don't piss him off even more or he'll kill us you idiot!**_

"Maybe ye be right and they don't love you but it'll still hurt when I do this." She was standing again by railing and watched as he pulled the gun fro, his belt and fired.

Her eyes grew wide as she screamed, her shoulder felt like it was on fire as the pain ripped through her body. She stumbled back and fell into the cold angry ocean.

**Hope you liked this chapter! i dont know why but every timei try to put lines they disappear when i upload the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N this is going to be a somewhat filler chapter, I've wanted to introduce something and this is the best I thought so I hope you enjoy!**

Sakura was walking along the Konoha lake, at the simple age of 15 she was bored and in her delicate hands held a book about a forgotten art; water bending.

She found the book in the forbidden part of the library, why it was there she didn't know. She read the first chapter before swiping the book, it contained detailed knowledge of this lost art. This is how they fought before evolution and special Justus were created, in its own right it's the same thing, only you don't use hands signs. Elemental bending was like a beautiful but deadly dance, you felt the movements throughout your body and when they dance was over you unleashed a deadly attack.

_**You're going to get in trouble for taking that. Her inner self hissed**_

_I doubt Lady Tsunade would be that mad. _

Dropping the book next to her back she walked into the water till it hit her knees, she moved her arms and upper body the water the book described; she felt silly. She closed her eyes and continued, she felt the water follow the movements of her body.

"Sakura." A voice startled her she turned to meet the furious eyes of her teacher, "What are you doing?" Anger clear in her voice as she spoke.

"I found a book about water bending, I know it's off limits but look." She turned and excitedly she showed her teacher that she could in fact move the water, hoping she would be happy she turned and her hopes dropped.

"That is off limits for a reason!" She marched over pulling the young pinkette from the water, "that type of fighting isn't useful anymore, you're movement would be to slow and what if there's no water around you, what are you going to do then?"

"But lady Tsunade.."

-End filler-

The cold dark water seemed to swallow her up, her shoulder throbbed from the wound she sustained. She wiggle her wrists until they themselves were bleeding but she managed to break free, her hair flowed around her as she slowly kicked her way to the surface. Her lung aches for air she desperately needed, breaking the surface she looked back finding that the pirate ships were destroyed.

"What the hell?" She looked around for what might have caused when her eyes landed on a giant orange fox standing in the middle off the wreckage.

_**You're going to tell me you missed a giant nine tailed fox standing right in the middle of two destroyed ships? **_

_Shut up._

The beast turned wildly appearing to be looking for something, her blood ran cold when it's eyes landed on her. She stifled a scream as it's clawed hand lifted her from the water, she held her shoulder letting the chakra flow to her hand to stop the bleeding. She spotted something familiar in the center of the giant beast.

"Naruto?" Her mouth fell open as she too was pulled within the beast.

"Yeah.." he said nervously as he placed a hand on her shoulder, she gasped as the pain and wound vanished.

"Holy shit." Was all she was able to say as she looked down at the torn ships, "What did you do to them?"

**He lost his cool and ripped their ships to shreds. **

"Who?" She looked at Naruto confused as a deep scratchy voiced answered.

"That's Kurama, I have a nine tailed demon fox sealed in my body." He studied her face as he continued, "we share a body, we share chakra, while most people are nice to me most of the village think I'm a monster that's going to loose control and destroy the village."

She looked up at him as he looked away, they were now by the beach and he walked over picking her up as the beast disappeared, "I don't think you're a monster."

His heart skipped a beat at her words, "You don't?"

She shook her head no, "how could i?"

-Naruto's Flashback-

_Watching her fall over the side was enough to send him over the edge, he ran outside rage ripping through his body, "Kurama!" _

_With one leap he was towering over the pirate ship, his eyes red with hate as he broke the sail on one and stepped on the other. He dropped down making clones of himself he wasted no time throwing people around like rage dolls, he made his way to the captain rage still filling his eyes. _

"_You." He growled grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt, "You fucked up." _

_He hit the man, as he fell he continued to hit him until his knuckles bleed and the man was no longer moving. He took the form of the tailed beast again as his claw sunk into the fragile wood and ripped it apart, in another fit of rage he hit the water sending a ripple through the ocean. _

_He felt like he had lost his humanity for a brief moment and did something he thought her would never do, he hated violence and even hated killing people more but he took something that was precious to him and he felt something inside of him snap. He watched her fall from the ship screaming as the pain ripped through her body, when it suddenly stopped as she hit the water. _

_He would protect those he loved, and that included Sakura._

_He loved her and this man took her away from him._

_-_End Flashback-

"I have a secret too, it's not as crazy as yours but –" she walked back to the edge of the ocean, her feet getting wet as she pushed her damp hair out of her face she held her hands up and started to move.

His eyes were glued to her small frame, his eyes widened as a wall of water started to ride. She whipped her arms around and the stream of water followed every movement of her hands, she spun around looking at him with a nervous small as she moved the steady stream of water around his shoulders and whipped it back to the ocean.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" He walked forward standing right in from of her.

"A book I found in the library." She answer innocently.

He deadpanned, "You learned one of our oldest traditions from a book, in a library.? We have to tell my dad about this, he'll be so excited." He beamed as he looked at her.

She felt a pain in her chest, "Are you sure you're not upset?" She asked as she looked down at her feet.

"Are you kidding me, that was amazing Sakura!" He picked her up again and twirled her around, "come in let's get you inside."

She grabbed his hand as they walked up to the house, she was tired but powered through all the tears and apologies, Naruto was talking to Minato about what he saw. She watched as a ray of emotions washed over his face, pride, shock, and a simple smile when Naruto was finished. "Sakura." She turned as a deep voice spoke her name.

"Sasuke?" She raised a brow, "No offense but you were the last person I thought would be here."

"Hn. Look I just wanted to apologize for not being able to save you from them, and being mean to you the first time we met." He looked away as he apologized.

"It's okay." She smiled softly, opening her mouth to say something else her eyes grew heavy as she stumbled forward.

"Hey!" He bolted forward keeping her from watching the floor, "Sakura?" He picked her up and carried her into the next room.

"What happened?!" Kushina yelled.

"I was apologizing and she fainted." Handing her over to her further husband.

"I would faint too if I heard you apologize." He mumbled, smiling at his old friend, "she's had a rough day, I'm going to take her home."

In the blink of an eye they were back at their little cottage, he smiled a little when he looked around. The once dark and dirty cottage was now painted a soft crème color with light brown furniture in the living room, there was a nice stained coffee table with matching end tables. He carried her to the bed room and smiled once again, the bed had an all black comforter with the Uzumaki symbol right in the middle in the color orange of course. The pillows lined the back of the bed with black pillow cases covering them, he looked around the room some more still holding the sleeping girl in his arms. There were pictures frames littering the wall and dresser, they were of him and his family, he looked down as she stirred awake.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes, he set her down on the edge of the bed.

"You fainted." He ran a hand through his blonde hair, "are you okay, I never even asked if you were okay or if you were in any pain."

"I'm fine," She laughed lightly, "I'm fine thanks to you, I'm just a little tired and I would like to take a shower."

"That I can help you with." He pulled her to her feet smiling as he swooped down picking her up again.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" She laughed as he carried her to the master bathroom.

He wanted to help her forget about today, he wanted for just a moment to hear her laugh and see her smile. She didn't see the terrible things he did on that ship, so her he was still a saint in her eyes and he didn't want that to change anytime soon. He leaned in the glassed famed walk in shower, turning the knobs so the water was just right. He turned around and blushed as she stood in front of him without a shirt on, he frowned at the white scar on her shoulder. He couldn't help but reach out and run his fingers over it lightly, she looked up amd their eyes met.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You could've easily died, I fell for a dummy mission and left the island vulnerable and you were caught right in those crosshairs. I wasn't able to protect you." He felt a small pair of arms circle around his waist, he smiled into her pink hair.

**So much for helping her forget what happened today, dumbass.**

_It slipped out. He muttered to the beast. _

Pulling himself from their brief conversation he nestled the small girl in his arms afraid to let go.

"I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you Naruto, you can't always be around and it's my fault I wasn't paying attention and used too much chakra." His mind flashed back to Sakura sitting in the palm of Kurama's hand, her blood mixing with the water as it dropped down her arm. Her face was tired, scared, and pained when she looked around.

"Sakura, I'm a monster. I-" she silenced him by placing her lips on his.

She could feel his pain in the kiss, she reached behind him and opened the door letting steam from the shower hit them both. She broke the kiss and pulled him into the shower with her, she shivered as the hot water ran over her cold skin. She huddled closer to him, heat rose in cheeks as she realized they were both shirtless.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his thumb in circles on her bare shoulder, "you're not a monster Naruto, far from it. I don't care what everyone else thinks about you and Kurama all I know is that you're on of the kindness people I've ever met. There's nothing you can do to change my mind about it either, stop beating yourself up."

This time he bent down and kissed her, he held her like she was going to disappear.

_It's safe to say, I love you Naruto. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I added a little more to this chapter, sometimes after I reread something for the third time I tend to not like it and I really didn't like the last chapter so I deleted it and kind of rewrote it but added more detail, I hope you like this version more(:**

"No!" She yelled as she shot up, her eyes straining to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her, she was covered sweat, "what the hell?"

"Sakura, what's wrong?" A groggy voice asked her, Naruto was sitting up rubbing his eyes as he reached for her.

"Sorry, I had a nightmare." The word played on her tongue as she said it, it felt so real. She got of bed and made her way to the living room to sit on the couch, her mind was racing as she replayed the dream in her mind.

"It felt to real to just be a dream." She whispered.

"Hey, why'd you get up?" A shirtless Naruto stumped out of the room and flopped down on the couch resting his head in her lap.

She held in a small giggle as she played with his hair, "have you ever had a nightmare that felt so real it should've been a bad memory?"

He opened one eye and looked up at her, her hair was a mess and her face held a thoughtful sadness as she tried to make sense of it.

"I have, a few times actually. They involved Kurama mostly, every time we would combine our powers I had nightmares of losing control and killing those around me; made it harder to trust the beast within and myself." His eyes softened as he spoke.

She continued to play with his hair looking down at him, "I'm sorry." Was all she could think to say, her nightmare was nothing compared to what he went through.

"Don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry for." He reaches up and touched her cheek lightly, "now tell me what happened."

-The nightmare-

She walked up the sandstone path, to the little one-story office. The warm breeze blowing in the open windows, she walked in and met the receptionist. She was a perky petite blonde, with large brown framed glasses with bright blue eyes.

"I'm here to see Minato, my name is Sakura Haruno." She smiled softly as the blond flipped through the papers stopping on her name.

"Ah, yes I'll let him know you're here. Please have a seat and I'll all you when he's ready."

She walked over to the little waiting area, sitting on a little white love seat she looked around the office. It felt she was waiting for a doctor the leader of this little country, there were pictures of different places on the island hanging on the light blue walls. She pushed a stray hair back as one photo caught her attention. She smiled at the photo realizing it was Naruto and his parents when he was younger, he was smiling ear to ear holding a stuff animal Minato must've won him at the little carnival game.

"Sakura?" she turned to see Minato standing in the doorway of his office, "Come on in."

She walked in the warm office, the walls were line with bookshelves, his desk sat in the middle of the room with a lard window wide open giving a view of the seaside. She sat in one of the little chairs in front of the desk as he sat in the large brown chair, he smiled softly at his future daughter in law.

"I appreciate you coming all the way out here to meet with me." He shuffled some papers around on his desk as he spoke.

"It's not problem at all, but can I ask what you wanted to talk about?" she watched as he pulled a book from a drawer.

"I talked to Tsunade and she told me that you learned to water bend from this book that you found in the forbidden section in the library." She deadpanned as he continued, "Water bending is something that has been lost for years, and even then, it was very hard to master without someone showing you what to do and you learned it on your own from a book. That's impressive Sakura."

She felt the heat rising to her cheeks, "T-thank you, for a second I thought I was in trouble for using it, Tsunade freaked out the first time I used it."

"That is understandable, there's a reason it's a lost art now. Many year ago, before you or Naruto were even born, benders ruled the battlefield. For a ninja to fight against them it seemed impossible to get close to them, they held so much power at the tip of their fingers and could use it at will. Ninja would have a hard time getting close to them or run out of chakra before the fight ended. So, they were taken out, one by one they fell, they were taken out by pirates, ninja and even they even took out each other and as time went on their number decreased severely and now they're no where to be found. You're the first person I've seen use water bending in a very long time, so I can understand why she freaked out a little bit."

"I never knew it had such a dark history, in the book it never mentioned anything about it." He handed her the book as she fiddled with her in her hands.

"Ah the book was one of the last one written before everyone went on a killing spree, there's a few that written after, and my wife even found an old diary of a little girl who could water bend." He took each book out one by one as he explained, "I want you to take these and read them and continue to work on your water bending, although the days are peaceful I can't help but feel like something is coming our way but I want you to practice in a safe place where no one can see you doing this. If people found out that you could water bend, there would be an even bigger target on your back."

She leaned forward as he sealed the books in a scroll, she took the scroll and left with out saying much more than a thank you. His words still running through her mind as she walked through the shopping district, so was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize Naruto was walking next to her silently. She felt an arm lightly wrap around her shoulder, she looked up and smiled as Naruto pulled her a little closer.

"When did you get back?" she asked softly, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"About an hour ago, I got home, and you weren't there but then I saw the letter from my dad, so I figured I'd try and find you on your way home." He flashed her a big toothy grin as they walked.

"You didn't have to do all of that, but I appreciate it. I've missed you the last few days, I know I complain about how loudly you snore and just how loud you are in general but when you're not home, it's just too quiet." She laughed as he started to protest.

"I don't snore, and I'm not that loud." She laughed, "but hey, can I ask you what my dad wanted?"

"I'll tell you when we get home, probably not the greatest thing to talk about while we're out. "

"Sakura!" she turned as Ino came running into view, they both stopped so she could catch up, "Have you heard?"

She shook her head confused, "Have I heard what?"

"Konoha, it fell last night. Tsunade is gone and the village has been completely destroyed." She felt her knees give but she never hit the ground as the arm supporting her shoulders was now around her waist.

"I just saw Minato, why didn't he say anything about it?" tears fell silently as she looked at her best friend.

"Probably because he doesn't even know yet, I'm not sure a lot of people do. I only know because Asuma told me, he said a handful of leaf ninja were able to escape but they were cut down as they were leaving the village."

"Who would want Konoha to fall so badly that they would send assassins after leaf ninja?" she was utterly confused.

With a botched protection mission hanging over the village the list of enemies grew as the days passed and the story spread into other villages, with support dropping like flies it was only a matter of time before the village fell completely and was left wide open for an attack and it finally happened.

"Does anyone know where Lady Tsunade is?" she looked at Ino and her heart dropped as her blues eyes dropped to the ground.

"No one has heard from in a few days, and no one knows where she went. They're starting to think she wanted this to happen, and that she is the reason the village went to help after the failed protection mission." She ran her hand through her long blonde hair, letting out a small sigh.

"Come, lets go back to my dad's office and tell him what happened." He pulled her to her feet as the ran towards Minato's office.

Naruto pushed the door open still pulling Sakura behind him with Ino not too far behind, "What the hell?" he looked from his dad to the brown eyed blonde sitting in front of him.

"Lady Tsunade?" the two girls were in sync.

"Ino, Sakura what are you doing here?" she asked sadly.

"I feel like we should be asking you the same thing, why are you here and why did you just abandon the village?! There are still people that need help, and no one is there to help them, apparently the leaf ninja were driven out and killed as they tried to flee. What the hell is going on?" Sakura was fuming at this point, she was ripped from her home, told she was going to marry someone she didn't know and that if she did this then it would help save her home, but it all felt like a lie.

"It's going to be hard for you to understand right now, but I will tell you when the time is right." Tsunade spoke without even looking at her.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you ripped from my home and brought to a random place dumped me here and told me I was going to marry someone I had never met before and that it was going to help save the village if they were on our side. You lied to me, you lied when said it was going make shit better, but nothing has happened you left people there to die!" Naruto grabbed her shoulders as he lunged forward.

"I thought you were really starting to like Naruto, its that not the case anymore. I didn't lie to you Sakura."

"That's not the point, don't try and change the subject!" she yelled shaking out of his grip.

Tsunade stood up grabbing Sakura by the collar of her shirt, "Don't forget who I am Sakura, you will not talk to me that way anymore, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I suggest you calm down."

Naruto moved to separate the two, but Minato held his hand up, this was something that needed to play out, Sakura was a big girl now and it was time she stood up for herself and what she believed was right.

"All I see a shell of the old Tsunade I knew, you use to be fearless. The old you would have never let this happen, the old you would have stood up for the village when the accident happened. You never did, you threw the leaf ninja under the bus and didn't give a damn what happened to them. Did you even know that was killed himself by jumping off the monument and the other was never able to find any work and lost everything he had including his family? The best solution you could come up with was this one knowing we would run out of time before it helped anyone, you knew this would happen and you didn't stop it." She pulled Tsunade's hand from her shirt and looked into her brown eyes, "It doesn't make any sense why do this knowing It wouldn't help in time?"

Tsunade just stood there with her arm still reaching out but nothing was in her hand, "Tsunade, are you alright?"

Minato walked around his desk tapping her on her shoulder, but her expression remained unchanged, the room went silent as she started to laugh.

Horror set in as her face began to change.

_How the hell did we go from talking about learning how to water bend to all of this shit in the blink of an eye, I have to be dreaming right? This is all just a nightmare._

_-end-_

"That was definitely a wild ride." He sat up wrapping an arm around her.

"It felt so real, what if it was like a warning or something. I've always felt like she was wasting time with this whole thing, no offense." She gave him a panicked look but he just smiles at her.

"None taken, but if you've thought something was wrong why didn't you speak up?" He asked running his finger through her messy hair.

"How do you look at your teacher, the strongest kunoichi in the leaf and tell her she's acting like idiot and not fear the ass beating you'd get after?" She let out a frustrated sigh and leaned closer to him."Weeks have gone by and nothing has changed except I've switched teams and I'm now secretly labeled a water bender."

"I know it's frustrating, maybe you should voice your concerns to my dad. He's in constant contact with her, and I'm sure if anything was up he would be able to tell." He stood up pulling her with him, "but in the mean time, let's get some rest."

She smiled as he pulled her to the bedroom, knowing there wasn't a chance she could say no.

**A/N: I like this version a little better than the last one, I hope you guys do too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YeagerMeister31- Probably because you have, Uploaded the wrong file and didn't realize it lol. Thank you for pointing it out and here is the chapter i meant to upload. **

The thunder roared outside as the lightening cracked across the sky, the little private beach was getting slammed with waves as the winds blew in the storm in. She looked outside the skies were clear last night when they went to sleep, and this is what they woke up too; he had left to help with the village and told her to wait here. She paced in her gray sweatpants, there was only one way to get back to their home, and he couldn't possibly ride a boat in the storm. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a few pieces fell around her face as she walked to the window again peering outside as the wind rattled the glass. She stole one of his black t-shirts; she looked back at the table in the living room spotted one of the diaries Minato had given her. Sighing she walked over and picked it up. She held the little leather covered book in her hands, it was like tan and worn, she opened it up flipping through the pages before she closed it again.

"It feels wrong reading someone else's diary." She whispered to herself had she sat down.

Suddenly the noise outside died down, she put the book on the table and looked outside and noticed the rain was no longer hitting the cabin; she could see her soon to be husband standing on the porch completely soaked.

"Naruto?" she stepped outside her bare feet meeting the cool wet wood.

"Hey, I put a protection barrier around the house, that should keep the cabin in one piece for now." He gave her a classic goofy grin as he was turned back to watch the storm.

"How bad is it supposed to get?" she stood next to him, his clothes plastered to his body from the rain, "Would you like me to get you towel." She raised her brow and laughed a little.

"It's a hurricane and this is just the beginning of it, being out here on the ocean the way we are we get several a year and it's hurricane season right now. The winds alone are devasting, but you throw in a raising tide and it can wash the whole village away." Her eyes grew wide as she looked back out at the waves hitting the beach; he peeled his shirt off revealing his tanned skin as he stood next to her, "Don't worry, we did what would could to move the villagers to higher ground and protect their homes as much as we could, I didn't mean to scare you."

She shook her head as she walked away and ran inside grabbing a few towels and she reappeared by his side, reaching up she placed one over his shoulders, "Being inland we don't see things like this, we get rain and a few bad storms but nothing like this and I would rather you tell me exactly what is going on than lie to me and tell me it's nothing."

He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her a little closer. She could feel her heart fluttering as he looked down at her, she finally looked up and met his bright blue eyes. He slowly leaned forward capturing her lips with his in a small but sweet kiss, she could feel the heat rise to her cheek as the parted.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I know this whole thing was arranged but I'm glad it was you that I got paired up with; you're amazing Sakura." She looked up at him completely caught off guard and stunned.

He smiled knowing her frazzled the poor girl, he pulled inside and shut the door behind them; walking towards their room to change as he left her stunned in the living room.

_Where did that come from?_

_**I think he's in love with you, big forehead and all.**_

A vein popped up on her forehead, _we look the same so that means you have a big ass forehead too you know. _

"Sakura?" she was brought back to reality when his raspy voice called her name.

"Sorry I guess I zoned out there." She laughed nervously.

"It happens to the best of us." He laughed lightly walking into the kitchen.

She turned to the window as the wind howled outside, the sky grew darker as the rain fell harder "It won't completely block out the sound of the storm, but we'll be fine as long as we stay inside the barrier."

He walked back over with a small cup of ramen in his hands, "I'm sorry." She laughed nervously.

"Don't be, even I'm afraid of them from time to time. This one is going to be nasty, that's why we've completely locked everything down, we even shut the roads down so no one can enter the village." She just nodded and continued to watch.

A few hours passed and the sky grew darker, it looked like it was midnight outside, but it was only 10am. She looked over at Naruto who was fast asleep, he had worked fast and hard to protect the village, so it was only natural that he was tired. She picked up the book and walked outside on the porch, the waves now crashing into the barrier around their little home; even with the barrier she was still scared.

She sat down in one of the white rocking chairs, the porch lights flickered as the wind howled around her. She finally opened the diary and smiled a little as the first page was decorated in little hand drawn flowers and hearts. Flipping the pages, she looked at the handwriting and could tell it was a child's; she couldn't help but wonder what she could learn from her.

-Diary entry-

_Hi, my name is Luna and I'm 10 years old, today I'm starting my water bending lessons. My mommy and daddy said that when I was old enough that I could start learning how to water bend, my best friend Mai can already fire bend and she's a year younger than me and then Toneri can earth bend already and he's only a few days older than me. I hope I can learn as fast as they did, I want to be able to water bend just like my mommy._

-End-

She smiled at the first short little entry, she looked up and noticed there was water starting to seep through the barrier. She put the diary down and walked over to where the barrier met the water, the sand was slowly changing color. She backed away and made her way towards the house as barrier broke, the cool water swept passed her feet hitting her knees and knocking her down. She yelped as she went under, she quickly stood up wiping the water from her face the salt stinging her eyes a little. Naruto was standing in the door way as the water hit the porch, the wind threatening to break the windows and knock her back down. She struggled to stand and fight the wind only to be knocked down again, the water filled her ears and nose as she tried to fight the strong current. She crawled her way back to the surface, standing up she looked to the house and called out for help.

"Naruto!" she shouted as her voice was drowned out by the wind, she lost her footing and tumbled forward.

She felt a hand wrapped around her arm as she was yanked back up, she was pushed behind him on the porch that was now under a thin layer of water. She pushed her wet hair out of her face as she watched him walk back out to where the barrier was, he weaved hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground. Slowly the wind and water receded, she let out a deep breathe and laid back on the wet porch.

"I'm sorry." She breathed, "I don't know what happened."

"No, it was my fault. I was low on chakra when I set that one, so it wasn't as strong as it could've been. Are you okay?" he pushed a few wet strands from her face, she was cool to the touch from the cold water and wind.

"Yeah, just startled." She smiled lightly as he felt his warm skin touch her face.

He helped her to feet, she turned and looked for the little diary that was on the table and saw that it didn't move, "That's strange." She whispered.

"What is?" he was close behind her as she leaned over and picked up the diary.

"I could barley even stand in the winds and yet this little book didn't even move, and it's not even wet." She flipped it over in her hands and showed the blonde standing behind her.

"He took the tiny book and opened the first cover and noticed something was etched on the inside of the leather cover, "There's a little seal right here." He pointed showing the curious pinkette, "I've seen one before when I was little, my dad put one on my mom's books because I would throw them in to the bathtub or the toilet because I didn't want to read."

She laughed as he smiled down at her, she shivered a little, but he noticed; he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into the house, "Lets get you cleaned up."

They walked into the bathroom he started the water in the shower, he turned his head looking at her. She was soaked from head to toe, her black shirt and sweats were plastered to her body. They were young but that didn't mean he wasn't attracted to her; her lips were soft when he kissed her, and her skin was always soft. Her curves weren't the biggest, but they were perfect to him, she was tone but not too masculine. She could feel his eyes on her, she turned her head and met his gaze she slowly walked over to where he was standing putting her arm in the shower and letting the hot water run over her skin, she smiled at him.

And what she did next, surprised him and even her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hope you like this chapter, I had to re read my story to remember where I was going with it. Anyways thank you for wanting and I hope you enjoy!**

As they walked into the house she grabbed the back of his shirt spinning him around, before she realized what she was doing he wrapped his arms around her as he leaned down capturing her lips. She could feel him smiling against her lips, they broke apart heat rising to her cheeks as she looked at his chest, using one hand she was trying to hide her face.

"Not that I'm complaining but, what was that for?" He smiled at pulling her hands away.

"Jus-Just a simple thank you, that's all." She laughed trying to get away from his teasing.

He smiled down at the flustered girl as she walked towards the bathroom, "Hey , where are you going?" He grabbed her arm and spun her around pinning her against the wall.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Her voice betraying her as it cracked a little, he leaned forward again.

She could feel his breath on her ear as he leaned forward, her heart jumping out of her chest as they stood there. He smiled as he kissed her cheek, and moved to her mouth, he was gentle as he cupped her cheek. He let his hands drop from her shoulders to her hips, earning him a little gasp, he pulled away and smiled at her. She was breathless as she looked up into his blue eyes, she smiled nervously as she leaned up kissing him this time. He grabbed her hips picking her up as she wrapped her legs around him, she broke away with a smile on her face as he carried her down the hallway.

"We're supposed to be getting you cleaned." He breathed as he stopped in the doorway still holding her.

"I guess we got a little distracted." She laughed lightly as he set her down.

Taking his shirt off, he walked into the little bathroom that was attached, "As much I as I enjoy the distraction, first things first." He pulled her into the bathroom, her hair was a mess.

She was covered in sand and salt water and she felt dirty, "I'm not complaining." She smiled again grabbing a towel and a wash rag she shooed him out of the bathroom.

One the door was closed she leaned against it, sliding down to the floor she held onto to her beating heart afraid it was going to beat out of her chest. She was slowly starting to come to terms with the way she was starting to feel about him, it was obvious he cared about her. Everything about him was gentle when it came to her, his touch was soft and warm, his gaze was comforting, and his smile could light up a room.

She stepped in the shower after removing the wet clothes, her mind still on what happened in the hallway. Taking her time she let the warm water run down her body taking all the dirt and sand with it, sighing she reached to turn off the water.

"Sakura!" She jumped as he ripped through the bathroom door.

"Naruto?!" She wrapped the large towel around her confused by his actions, "What are you doi-"

Water rushed into the bathroom as he pulled the shower door open ripping her out of the shower, he pulled her to the bedroom throwing shorts and his orange shorts at her, "Get dressed, we're going to have to go to my parents. The barrier just wont hold out here."

She could sense his frustration as he started to pack a small bag, she slipped into the soft shorts and shirt and followed his out to the living room, "It's okay Naruto."

"I don't understand why it's not working, it worked on the main lands but not out here?" He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and threw the bag over his shoulder, he held his hand out for her to take.

_Bang!_

They jumped away as a large object flew through the center of their house, the barrier broke as a ship sat in the bay in front of their house. Water rushed in the broken door, filling the house with a fast current.

"Sakura!" He yelled reaching out for her hand, their finger tips were close to touching when the current ripped them apart.

"Naru-!" She was pulled under and sucked out of the broken window, spinning in the water she did her best not to panic and rose to the surface as the waves broke around her.

She looked around for a spec of blonde, she called his name as she was pulled further away from their now destroyed home. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, the wind blowing around making the rain feel like needles against her skin. The thunder drowning out the sound of her voice as she called his name, she swam desperately to the tree line, the water not yet reaching that point. She pulled herself up on the rocks and slipped into the trees, the rain and wind ceasing for a moment as she looked around for signs of her fiancé.

"Naruto?!" She called again, she ran along the edge looking for any signs of him.

_He couldn't be trapped in the house could he?_

_**He's smarted and stronger than that, keep looking he's here somewhere.**_

She could feel the panic rise in her chest as looked at the roof of their house, it was all she could see now. The urge to swim back out drove into her mind, the thought won as she dove back in the water. It was oddly warm as she swam towards the house she ducked into a window, finding a pocket of air in the kitchen she took a few deeps breaths and moved around the house. Finally check their room she spotted his legs, she popped out scaring him as she grabbed the front of her shirt she yelped.

"It's me!" She yelled and his grip loosened.

"Sakura, what they hell are you doing, why did you come back?!" He was happy and furious to see her all at the same time.

"I was scared something happened, what are you doing?" She noticed his shoulder was bleeding, he must've gotten hit by debris from the cannon ball that blasted through their house.

"They'll be here any time, you have to get out of here. I know they saw you come back, are you listening to me?" He reached out but she shoved his hand away and placed her on his shoulder, the wound slowly starting to close taking the pain he felt with it.

Before long he could move his shoulder better than before the wound wasn't completely healed but it was enough to allow him to move it without too much pain, "I couldn't leave you behind, if they found you like that they would kill you Naruto." Her voice was quite as she spoke, part of him felt bad for yelling at her, she only wanted to help him.

_**She came back for you kit, don't be mad at her.**_

_What if she gets hurt, she was save where she was. She shouldn't have come back for me._

_**She hasn't told you yet, but she loves you kit, there was nothing that was going to stop her from coming back. Just like if she was trapped you would have given up your safe spot to come help her. **_

_Don't use logic in this argument. _

He shook his head bring him back, they were running out of air as the water was slowly rising. Struggling to keep her head above water, he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. He could feel her relax a little as she clung to him, he looked around spotting the curtains floating in the water.

"Going to go out through the window, hang on to me okay?" He whisper as he shuffled her around he dove down breaking the window, he squeezed through pulling her behind him.

He could feel people coming up from behind him, he whirled around as a pirate was reaching to pull Sakura away from him. The heel of her foot connected to his jaw sending him spinning around, the force created a small whirl pool effect as the man continued to spin around. He pulled them up, they broke the surface gasping for air as she was pulled away again, he yelled out.

"Hand one! Shadow clone jutsu!" Four clones appeared separating the pirates and Sakura.

Pulling her closer he created more clones and use them as a distraction. Reaching the tree line once again he pulled them both out of the water and onto somewhat dry land, looking out he noticed the ship was retreating. An uneasy feeling washed over him as he jumped high in the trees to catch a glimpse of the mainland and everything seemed to be fine, they weren't under attack at all, just them. They easily out numbered them so why did they back off so easy? As the ship retreated the wind picked up along with the rain sending the waves crashing into the rocks just below them. It wouldn't be long before the water was spilling into the forest behind their house, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, he head lulled a little as she was pulled up.

"Hey." He said softly trying to get her attention.

"Hmm." She mumbled shaking her head, "sorry."

He pulled her into the forest, stopping in front of what looked like a normal rock he pushed the front aside and stepped inside, he held his hand out of her and she took it. Despite the coldness of the wind his hand was still warm, she looked over her shoulder as she ducked inside. He pulled the rock back into place with a click.

"What is this place?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly as she tried to hide that she was cold.

"It's one of our safe houses, I just have to remember where everything is." He found a switch and flipped it.

A soft light flickered, it filled the room with a soft glow as he pulled some extra clothes out, he tossed a set to her and a towel he turned his back giving her the go head to change, even though she's pretty sure he saw her naked when he burst through the bathroom floor. She smiled softly and changed the orange shirt for a black one and pair of sweats that were too big her for her but she was happy from the warmth they brought her.

She turned while he changed, she felt him pull her closer to him and wrap them in a blanket as he sat down. She rested her head on his shoulder as her eyes grew heavy, "What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"We're going to rest up and then head towards my parents house. This storm is anything but natural, the pirates have a motive and plan, we just have to figure out what it is that they want." He pulled her into his lap, resting her head on his chest.

He pulled another blanket around them as he leaned back abasing the wall, "Do they know about him, if they do then they're after you. Why else would they try so hard to destroy the barrier around our house?"

"Maybe it was a play to keep us busy, trying to protect you and myself I would be too busy to notice what they were doing somewhere else so I couldn't stop them." He ran hand through his hair, he knew his family was okay, he wanted to go to them now but he was low on energy and she was low on both energy and chakra.

He looked down, she was already fast asleep; he reached up and pushed a stray hair out of her face. She looked at peace, her breathing was soft and even as she slept; he pulled her in closer afraid that if he let her go she would disappear.

Forcing himself to stay up, he listened to the chaos outside rage into the night; he looked down at the sleeping girl determined to protect her this time. If they hard tired just a little harder they could've have taken her away from him, he felt like a failure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Konoha. The villain in this is going to be revealed soon enough and it's someone who is literally never a villain lol. *hint hint* I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it. It feels good to get back in the swing of things, I will upload a new chapter at least once a week if not more if I finish the chapters early.**

Sakura stirred slightly, she opened her eyes and realized she was still sitting his lap, his arms were still wrapped around her as he leaned back against the wall. His eyes were closed, his facial features were soft and relaxed while he slept. His hair fell over his eyes, she noticed that his headband was missing, something he never went anywhere without. She looked around the room and spotted the bag he had earlier, wiggling out of his arms she crawled over to it and sighed when it was the first thing she saw when she opened the bag. The storm was still raging outside but it didn't sound as bad as it was before.

She looked over at the sleeping blonde, she didn't really want to wake him but this might be their only chance to make a move.

She shook him gently, "Naruto."

His eyes flew open as he jumped forward, their heads knocked together as she fell backwards he looked around, "What's wrong?"

"Ow, nothing is wrong, I just noticed the storm outside is starting to calm down and I thought we could head to the main lands." He grunted out as she rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry." He laughed sheepishly as he helped her sit up, "Let's go."

He pulled her to her feet and grabbed the bag, throwing his headband on he moved the rock and peeked outside. The wind was dying down, the water has finally reached over the ledge slowly flood the woods they were hiding in, he grabbed her pulling her on his back he ran through the forest, careful to avoid any of the men lurking below waiting for them to resurface, the pitch black skies made it a little easier to move around.

"There's so many." She whispered as she looked down at the ground, the small forest was crawling with intruders, all she could see was a few torches move it closer together.

"They couldn't have gotten far, no one spotted them leaving this area, keep looking!" The man with a long black beard barked orders as the others fanned out he stayed there, his face almost completely blending in with his surroundings if it weren't for the torches, you wouldn't be able to see him at all. "I need the fox, I don't care about the girl kill her if you have too but bring the fox back to me alive!"

She hated being right, she knew they were after him, after he destroyed their ships and revealed the beast that was within him; they wanted the power he posed because of it. She tightened her grip around his shoulders, she could feel him trembling, she whispered in his ear snapping him out of it. Staring at the man a little long he picked up his pace and raced through the the woods before they could be spotted. The night skies combined with eh storm clouds provided great cover for them to sneak around without being seen, the wind made it easier to race through the trees without drawing attention to them.

Crashing through the trees he hit the pavement hard as he ran through the now deserted shopping district, the street were dry and the wind finally ceased as they crossed into the barrier around the mainland. Setting her down they ran towards his parents house, crashing through he front door they both fell to the floor when they were finally out of immediate danger.

Naruto? Sakura?" Mushing appeared from the kitchen and ran towards them, "Minato!"

Her husband appeared and helped her move the tired pair to the sofa, "Pirates, they attacked our house. The barrier wouldn't hold up, it started to break again and they took advantage and blew apart our house."

"They're after Naruto." Both still exhausted, they only managed to get a few hours of sleep but it was enough to give them the final boost they needed to get away.

"We hid in the safe house in the forest behind the house, I must've fallen asleep because Sakura woke me up when she noticed the storm down died down, so we made a run for it and here we are." He waved his hands up and let them drop again.

"They haven't made a move to attack us yet, but this barrier is stronger than the one around your house, I knew I should've gone over there to help you. This kind of protection barrier is always stronger when there's more people involved with setting it in place." He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his son, "Regardless, I'm happy you're both here and you're both safe."

"Head up to your old room and get cleaned up and get some rest, I'll keep your brothers and sister down here." She smiled softly as she touched his cheek, "I'm happy you're okay."

They got up from the couch and walked slowly upstairs, one they were in his room he closed his door softly and locked it behind him, living with his sibling he knew better than to leave the door unlocked or they'd all rush in. Going into the bathroom that was attached he started the water and took off his shirt, he looked back at Sakura, "Do you want to go first?" He asked. She simply shook her head and smiled as he disappeared into the bathroom.

He stepped in, the hot water working its magic on his sore muscles; he sighed getting lost in the moment he didn't hear the shower door open as Sakura snuck it. He jumped slightly as she wrapped her cold arms around his waist, and for the first time he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Sa-Sakura?" He tripped over her name as he looked back at the pinkette whose arms were still around his waist, he put his hands over hers.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Confused he turned around, she backed away a little using her arms to cover herself; she was standing in front of him naked.. The heat slowly rose to her cheeks as it finally clicked in her mind what she did.

Warm hands pulled her form her thoughts as he pulled her closer, he stood there for what felt like ever just holding her. They rushed through the he rest of their shower as the water started to turn cold, wrapping herself up in a towel she stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed another one of his black shirts, tugging it over her head she practically jumped on the bed and buried herself under the thick blankets. She felt Naruto do the same.

He could hear his brothers stomping down the hallway, "but mom I don't wanna go to bed!" They yelled in unison.

"I let you stay up late enough, it's time to go to sleep." She replied soft but stern, leaving no room to argue they stomped to their room.

"I'm surprised everyone was still awake." She said lightly.

"Hmm, every not and then my mom lets them stay up really late when they've been good." His voice was raspy, he was exhausted more now than ever.

"Oh? That sounds like a good reward." She closed her eyes not waiting for a response, she knew he was asleep. He was finally able to let his guard down and relax now that they were safe.

Naruto started to stir finally forcing his eyes opened he looked around his old room and his eyes landed on the girl with his back to him. He couldn't help but smile, the Uzumaki symbol on her back. He reached out and traced it gently, even with his touch she didn't move.

_**That's not her.**_

_What? How could it not be her?_

_**They don't smell the same, Sakura wouldn't justo stand naked with you in the shower. She barley made it through the kiss, something it off about her.**_

He inhaled sharply this time paying attention to his senses, he spotted the difference in her scent. It was too earthy, she always smelled floral and sweet sometimes when she was working out she would smell a little earthy but not like this. It was over powering the perfume they used to try and hide her scent.

A low growl escaped his throat as he slid out of bed, _how could I not notice that she was a fake. _

_**Calm down, I didn't noticed until this morning. They masked their scent well, where she fucked up is when she got in the shower with you.**_

He slipped out of the room leaving the sleeping girl inside, running down the hallway he knocked on the door to his dads study, "We have a problem."

Minato looked up from his paper and confused, "What is it son?"

"Sakura, she's not the real Sakura." He ran a panicked hand through his hair, grief slowly washing over him, "I was supposed to protect her and I failed."

-with Sakura-

The boat rocked violently as it sailed through the storm, Her arms were chained above her head. The boat was slowly taking on water causing a little to splash in her face ever time they hit a rough wave, the waved rocked the boat sending water in through the little holes meant for the cannons.

She didn't have the energy to fight back, she had been ripped away from Naruto in the middle of the night, she hasn't been able to sleep and even is she could she was soaked making her even more uncomfortable. Her hair was sticking to her face and neck, her shirt was soaked through, her skin was starting to prune from sitting in the water too long.

Her attention was pulled towards the door as it slammed opened and a man with a long black bear walked in her cell, kneeling in front of her he grabbed her cheek forcing her to look at him, "I bet you'll fetch a pretty penny at the action, whatcha think boys?"

She could hear some cheer from behind him but he took up most of her vision, she pulled away from him only to slapped hard across the face, "Don't go getting any ideas dreary, you're in the middle of the ocean and no one is coming to save you."

Trying to hide the fear she looked away from him, "What do you want from me?"

"We want that boyfriend of yours, I know I can sell him for a really good price and by taking you he has no choice but to come and rescue you." He smiled a few inches away from her face, the smell of his breath made her want to vomit.

"You wont be able to catch him." She tried to move her tired lobby but nothing would've budge.

_I hope he doesn't come for me, please don't come. _

_**You know that's a pipe dream right, he's going to rip them to shreds. Remember what he did last time?**_

_It was because me of that revealed his powers to them. _

_**True, but they don't stand a chance against him. It's a few pirates. **_

The day went on as they fought through the storm to get to their destination, The door to her cell opened again as she was pulled to her feet. She felt her wrist being bound together, a gag being pushed into her mouth, and she was thrown over someone shoulder. Her vision faded in and out as they made their way to the island, there was no rain only sunshine which warmed her cold skin.

"I hope you brought me something good this time." An older women stood before them, she was a shorter women that walked with a cane.

She was dropped on the floor with a thud, the older women poked as her arms and stomach and pulled at her hair. She wanted to scream but she couldn't make a sound, she was about to be sold off in an action. Her fear was slowly bubble to the surface as the women looked her over.

"Take her back and get her cleaned up and then bring her back to me, she should go for at three hundred thousand. Especially since her hair is naturally pink, I have a buyer that loves pink hair." She was pulled over his shoulder once more as he walked through town.

She could see there were more women tied up like her, each man talking to someone trying to sell them.

_What the hell is this place?!_

_**Do you remember that lesson about traveling safety you almost slept through?**_

_Uh, kinda._

_**The infamous, stupidly named pirate island. It's where they go to sell off the girls they've kidnapped or the good they've stolen. **_

_Shit._


End file.
